La tercera es la vencida
by Fireshootingstar
Summary: Thomas observa una sombra en la 'Zona Segura'. Lo que al principio pensó era una amenaza, acabo siendo su mejor amigo. Un llanto amargo invade al lugar, y Thomas hará lo que pueda para detenerlo


**Hola! Esta Es mi primera historia fuera de bleach que he escrito, así que espero les guste... aunque al final supongo que no me sentí del todo satisfecha con como quedó Haha**

**Se trata de un WI (what if) (que hubiera pasado si) Newt hubiera sido inmune a la Llamarada y hubiera sobrevivido junto con Thomas, o lo que yo digo hubiera sucedido XD**

**espero que lo disfruten! **

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**_Este fic participa del fandom de Maze Runner en el Reto de Apertura: "One True Pairing" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms, Maze Runner no me pertenece._**

* * *

**La tercera es la vencida**

¿Por qué nos encanta la tranquilidad a los humanos? Sencillo, porque es la mejor forma de encontrar respuestas a nuestras preguntas y conocerse mejor a uno mismo, hallar paz. Esa fue la tenue solución que halló Thomas a la definición de la palabra esa madrugada.

Era demasiado temprano, lo suficiente como para que Minho no estuviera despierto observando el amanecer, como había frecuentado en el transcurso de esa semana; como para que Brenda no lo estuviera mirando desde la distancia esperando que él se le acercara, o que alguno de los chicos de la 'zona segura' en general se dignara en abrir los ojos.

Pero al menos era lo suficientemente temprano para él y Newt. El segundo, después de haber sobrevivido a su lado 'La Llamarada' y al mundo entero desprenderse a su alrededor, había comenzado a padecer de insomnio. Contando esa madrugada, ya sería la tercera vez en la que vagaba por el verde pasto buscando el consuelo de las aves para desenterrar la tranquilidad que dejó atrás en su lucha por vivir un día más, y Thomas no había pasado esto por desapercibido. Lo descubrió sin querer, cuando uno de los chicos le robó la cobija por la noche y despertó titiritando, observó una sombra a la lejanía que le dejó el cabello de punta.

El pasado le enseñó a no confiar en las sombras oscuras –cortesía de un loco que deseaba robar su oreja-, por lo que el muchacho tomó una afilada lanza y fue en la dirección de los árboles en la que esta se había metido. Para su fortuna, y su tristeza, no fue más que Newt. Llevaba un abrigo de lana negra que él mismo se tejió y estaba tan mal hecha que había varios agujeros en varias partes de su superficie, pero él fue testarudo y no quiso deshacerse de la ropa ni arreglarla. Thomas pensaba acercarse y preguntarle qué hacía pero, su opinión cambió en el momento en que Newt se agachó a la orilla de la laguna y empezó a respirar rápidamente.

Respiraba como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia, como si hubiera huido de un penitente a pesar de haber llegado caminando a la laguna. En el instante en que comenzó a toser, a Thomas se le ocurrió que tal vez se estuviese asfixiando con algo. El sonido de sollozos y lágrimas invadió la laguna en la madrugada, invadió los pensamientos del peli negro y detuvo cualquier intento de este por consolarlo. Simplemente no podía. Podía percibir el sufrimiento inagotable en su mejor amigo, y él también lo sentía. Su propio pecho lloraba cuando Newt lo hacía.

Y a partir de ahí, todas las madrugadas se dedicó a levantarse, de forma natural, a buscar al rubio en la zona segura y mirarlo llorar, buscando el coraje para acercarse y detener esas lágrimas. Ese sería su tercer intento. Thomas, con cuidado de no despertar a los muchachos a su lado, se fue sigiloso al bosque donde esperaba encontrar a Newt. No siempre lo hallaba al lado de la laguna, a veces estaba en un árbol y a veces estaba en una piedra alta.

Su pecho se movía rápidamente al pensar en Newt, en lo que le diría y lo que él respondería. Sentía algo de culpa por estar tan emocionado de verlo cuando él estaría llorando pero, no podía detener ese sentimiento. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, incluso en el Área podía recapitular varios episodios en los que sus ojos volvían a Newt, especialmente cuando sonreía. No era un sentimiento que pudiera compartir con el resto pues, después de todo, eran hombres. Y los hombres que conocía no sentían eso por otros hombres.

La brisa revolvió sus negros cabellos y con ella, vino un lamento. Esa fue la dirección que tomó Thomas. El camino de piedra que se alzaba ante él le llevó a un pantano pequeño y oculto, se aseguró de acercarse discreto y buscar la ubicación de su amigo. El sollozo parecía provenir del viento y no de un ser humano. Para Thomas era como una serpiente retorciéndose en sus entrañas y alimentándose de su interior. Su corazón ya no estaba acelerado, sino lloraba. Ese era el efecto que causaba Newt en su cuerpo, lo que él sintiera, lo sentiría Thomas también.

«Estúpidas sanguijuelas» maldijo para sus adentros a las mariposas que sentía revolverse en su interior por un mero recuerdo del rubio sonriendo. Ya no había rastro de la luna, solo oscuridad. El cielo estaba púrpura oscuro y no le daba espacio al sol para escapar por el momento. Los lamentos, que ya no le parecían tan extraños, le llevaron a una pequeña cabaña, cuya existencia era desconocida para Thomas hasta esa madrugada. El viento de lamentos se hacía cada vez más largo y doloroso, como el de todos los días, pero ese era diferente. Era como un susurro y a la vez un grito, una petición de auxilio y una advertencia para que nadie se acercara.

Para Thomas era su perdición, lo más horrible que hubiera escuchado en su vida. Quería detenerlo. Las últimas estrellas en el cielo se posaban sobre la cabaña, incitando al peli negro a acercarse. Desde el ángulo en el que estaba, podía ver una pequeña fogata dentro de la cabaña con un fuego casi muerto. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado llorando Newt? Lo suficiente como para hacerle saber que tardó demasiado en despertarse. Debió haber llegado antes y quizás hubiera conseguido acortar el sufrimiento.

Estaba decidido a acabarlo. «La tercera es la vencida»

Con esa filosofía en mente se acercó a la cabaña. No podía ver a Newt, así que supuso que estaría frente al fuego. No se equivocaba. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta abierta de la cabaña, la cual tenía el suelo de tierra, estaba cubierta por paja y zacate seco en su techo y tenía una pequeña fogata en medio del suelo. Newt abrazaba sus rodillas, su espalda temblaba y se sacudía con cada sollozo. No lo escuchó llegar. Thomas respiró fuertemente una última vez antes de entrar e ir a por el rubio.

Cuando estuvo frente a su espalda, toda su disposición por llamarlo se esfumó. De nuevo se sentía cobarde, impotente; pero no había llegado tan lejos para simplemente dejarlo llorar. Se agachó a la altura del hombro de Newt, acercó su mano que al parecer temblaba y rozó su hombro. Newt dio un respingo y giró. Sus ojos estaban rojos, unas lágrimas todavía bajaban y revelaban una expresión asustada, más se calmaron al observar a Thomas. Se sintió culpable por saborear esa satisfacción, más no negaría que se alegraba de que su presencia lo aliviara un poco.

-T-Thomas…- arrastró su lengua- ¿Qué haces?-

-Yo…- Sin saber que palabras elegir, habló sin pensar- te he escuchado llorar.

Genial. ¿No pudo haber elegido algo menos obvio? Newt apartó los ojos de él para observar el suelo, avergonzado al notar que otra persona se dio cuenta de sus lamentos y para empeorarlo, era el estúpido novato que le cambió la vida no solo a él, sino a todos. Parecía querer decir algo, más el aire le faltaba y los pulmones parecían no querer funcionar. El rubio tosió, como si detener el llanto momentáneamente te acortara la vida; su cabello llegó al suelo dejándolo en posición de súplica con un Thomas dando palmaditas a su espalda en búsqueda de su recuperación.

Newt apartó su mano.

-La-Largo Tho-Thomas…- el de cabello negro pareció no escuchar- en serio Thomas… ¡Fu-fuera!-

Cada palabra que salía de sus labios parecía necesitar de un mayor esfuerzo para ser articulada que la anterior, los sollozos le impedían hablar normal. Aunque había, en cierto modo, logrado detener sus lágrimas, era demasiado pronto para que pudiera decir algo sin hipear.

Thomas sintió su pecho hundirse cuando Newt resbaló y golpeó su cabeza contra la tierra. Ya estaba sucio antes de que sucediera, y cuando levantó su cara pudo observar un raspón en una de sus mejillas.

-Newt. Mírame- le dijo en una voz profunda, tan profunda que él no lo pudo desobedecer. Los ojos cafés de Newt le miraron con dolor, le pedían que detuviera el tiempo, que lo detuvieran a él. –No puedo dejarte solo. No quiero hacerlo. –

Algo en la forma en que lo dijo logró callar al rubio, solo por un instante, lo suficientemente largo y corto como para detener al mundo entero. Cómo su mejor amigo; el chico que comió a su lado junto a las fogatas y se dedicó a hacer sentir a Thomas que pertenecía a ellos a pesar de todo; acabó de ese modo, no podía entenderlo. Agradecía que, al igual que él, fuera inmune a La Llamarada y hubiera logrado sobrevivir. Pero él ya se había quitado el miedo de encima, ¿qué atormentaba a Newt?

Este tomó a Thomas de un brazo; el mencionado pensó que iba a lanzarlo al suelo como ya había hecho en el pasado, más el rubio hizo algo distinto. Se apoyó en un costado de Thomas, se dejó acurrucar en la unión de su cabeza y su pecho: el lado izquierdo de su cuello, y ocultó su rostro de él.

-Todavía me sorprende lo entrometido que puedes llegar a ser, Tommy. – susurró, un estremecimiento recorrió a Thomas al escuchar su voz tan cerca. Con cada respiro que el rubio daba, venía un saltito producido por su intento de calmarse. El pelinegro, dubitativo, acarició la espalda de Newt.

Newt no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo, la repentina necesidad de enjaularse en los brazos de Tommy fue tan espontánea que no le dio tiempo de reflexionar sus acciones y, por algún motivo se alegraba de no haberlo hecho. El cuerpo de Thomas estaba cálido, hogareño. Bajo su oído, el sonido del corazón de Thomas le devolvió un poco de cordura. De hecho, respiraba más lento y parecía pensar con mayor claridad hasta que, poco a poco sus lágrimas se desvanecieron en sus ojos. Algo curioso que notó mientras escuchaba el latir del pelinegro, fue que mientras su pulso se calmaba, el de Thomas se aceleraba.

Las lágrimas de pronto cesaron y Newt sintió una urgencia de acercarse más a él. Aferró sus manos a su camisa y se acercó más, la respuesta que dio Tommy –un pequeño sobresalto, dulce- le agradó. El rubio deseoso de más acortó centímetros a su espacio de respiración. Esta vez un ligero temblor recorrió a Thomas bajo él, quien decidió apartarlo ligeramente, se aclaró la garganta y miró incómodo al de cabello dorado quien resoplaba lleno de decepción por su reacción. Newt estaba ahora… sorpresivamente calmado.

No era que Thomas quisiera que siguiera llorando pero, no quería que Newt se lo guardara todo adentro. –Newt… ¿Qué es lo….?-

-Pesadillas.- lo interrumpió, todavía cercano a su cuello. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la piel.- Trato de dormir y llegan los recuerdos a mi cabeza. Las muertes de todos, El Área, CRUEL, todo. Es una tortura.-

Thomas guardó silencio mientras lo escuchaba. Newt temblaba ligeramente, sus manos se aferraron más a su camisa y lo obligaron a acercarse más. Esta vez, Thomas rodeó a Newt en un intento de abrazo, obligando al rubio a acomodarse en una posición diferente. No quitó su cara del cuello del pelinegro, el cual hallaba extrañamente confortable. Temblaba de una forma distinta a la que estaba temblando antes de que el novato apareciera a su lado, ya no eran pequeñas avispas tratando de picarlo y meterse a su cuerpo, sino unas hormigas que se colaban en sus pies y le producían cosquilleos.

Cada vez que Thomas entraba en su círculo de visión, eso pasaba. Desde que estaban en el Área, no podía recordar ni una sola vez en la que no pensara en el pelinegro. Se había llegado a encariñar de él tan rápido que le pareció enfermizo, cuando tenía ganas de llorar, pensaba en lo fuerte que era Thomas y en su forma de rehusarse a caer hasta que todo hubiera acabado. Y aun cuando todo acabó, Thomas no lloró. Y si lo hizo, fue solo una vez, al principio. Pero Newt no era como él, en el momento en que descubrió que ya no debía 'correr o morir' escuchó el estruendo de su corazón al caer en pedazos, pedazos que cada uno de sus amigos perdidos se llevaron a la tumba.

Los recuerdos de Tommy luchando por mantener a sus amigos con vida ya no le funcionaban para evitar las lágrimas, más no quería llorar frente a él tampoco, no podía preocuparlo. Todavía había una posibilidad de desmoronar todo si lo hacía. ¿Pero qué más daba ya en esa situación? Si no dejaba su alma sufrir en público, su corazón moriría en secreto.

-¿Cómo no tienes miedo?- siguió diciendo el rubio. -¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí y pretender que no pasó nada?-

Thomas lo miró confuso y aturdido por la revelación. El tono del rubio pasó de ser asustadizo a molesto. Pudo sentirlo en las garras que le lastimaban el brazo. -¿Newt?-

-¡¿No tienes miedo de todo esto?! Caminas, comes y duermes como si nada. El resto de nosotros sufre y llora, Tommy….- los temblores del chico cambiaron de nuevo. La mano que presionaba la piel del brazo de Thomas parecía querer arrancar trozos de su piel mientras él mismo sentía la rabia crecer como el vino en una copa: lento, pero ansioso por ser bebido.

Thomas trató de apartarlo, pero Newt estaba decidido a permanecer a su lado y eso devastó sus intenciones pues, quizás no era lo más adecuado que podría hacer en esa situación. Pero entonces… ¿Qué debía hacer?

-¿Por qué, Tommy?- susurró a la nada, Thomas trató de mirarle a la cara, la cual él levantó de golpe- ¡¿Por qué sigues siendo el mismo chico valiente y sin miedo?!-

Sin pensárselo de nuevo dos veces, Thomas sorprendió a Newt agarrándolo de la parte baja de su espalda y detrás de su cuello, lo atrajo a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo seguro, firme y fuerte. Un abrazo firme, pero cariñoso, lo suficientemente cariñoso como para prometerle protección. Como si él fuera su posesión más preciada. El rubio sin poder reaccionar ante lo rápido del acontecimiento, inconscientemente puso sus manos listas para empujarlo, un mero abrazo no sería suficiente como para que él olvidara todo lo que había dicho incluso si el aroma de Thomas amenazaba por tragarlo entero.

-Tengo miedo ahora, Newt.- dijo Thomas en tono suave, más perforó el corazón del rubio. Eran palabras llenas de dolor.- Tuve miedo en el Área, tuve miedo después y tengo miedo ahora. Es como si todo hubiera sido un sueño y esto fuera una ilusión momentánea. ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde demonios estamos!-

Newt se apartó un poco para verle a los ojos-¡¿Y por qué sigues actuando como si nada mientras el resto llora?!-

-¡POR ESO MISMO!- le gritó. Newt se tensó en sus brazos y dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, y quizás un poco de miedo. Thomas lo notó, un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras enterraba su cara en el pecho de Newt, tratando de enterrar su frustración, tratando de enterrar sus recuerdos, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde- No debo llorar. Eso no ayudaría en nada, no detendría el dolor de nadie. Un líder no debe llorar mientras su gente sufre, debe seguir adelante. Como Alby…-

Una nota de miedo surgió en su voz, tan genuina que ya no cabía duda en la cabeza del rubio. ¿De qué debía dudar si Thomas sufría así frente a él? ¿Por qué dudó en primer lugar? Era demasiado obvio, era demasiado… Thomas, para empezar, el ocultar su dolor de los demás. No era nuevo que lo que le causara dolor a él no fuera mencionado frente al resto de sus amigos para no preocupar a nadie, incluso si eso le terminara perforando el alma.

Cuando estuvieron a salvo, el único lo suficientemente valiente para levantarse, lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante a pesar de todo, lo suficientemente amable para envolver a cuantos pudiera bajo sus brazos y prometerles protección, fue Thomas. Quizás fue esa la razón por la que nadie dudó en dejar al chico como el líder del auto proclamada 'Zona Segura', la cual el peli negro prometió cambiar el nombre en cuanto pudiera encontrar uno que calzara al lugar de pies a cabeza. Thomas lloró únicamente la primera vez que pisaron esa tierra, para pronto recomponerse y ayudar a todos a caminar por su cuenta. Él era fuerte, el más fuerte de todos, fue lo que pensó Newt esa vez.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que fuera invencible. Ese mismo chico fuerte, goteaba en su pecho. Las lágrimas que había suprimido por tanto tiempo finalmente le rendían cuenta y le prometían salir como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

-¿Sabes cuál fue el momento en que sentí más miedo que nunca?- preguntó, como si no sintiera el agua caer de sus mejillas. Newt esperó por la respuesta, la cual no tardó en venir- Cuando pensé que no lo lograrías. Cuando corrías a mi lado, cuando huías de los infectados, cuando peleabas… cada vez que tu vida corría peligro tuve miedo. No quiero revivirlo, Newt. No quiero verte sufrir ni tener miedo…No quiero escucharte llorar.-

Un sollozo ahogado se interpuso en sus palabras y le impidió continuar. Newt pudo sentir su propio cuerpo reaccionar a la vergüenza producida por la confesión de Thomas, pues el calor recorrió su cuerpo, más se detuvo al recibir el dolor del pelinegro. Ahora sentía ganas de llorar de nuevo, ganas de llorar con él, ganas de llorar por él. Acurrucó más al chico en su pecho y se dejó acompañar en el llanto.

-No se suponía que esto iba a pasar…- logró articular sin perder la voz- solo quise venir a limpiar tus lágrimas, no a acompañarte en ellas.-

Una risita escapó de los cabales de Newt al escucharlo- Honestamente Tommy, prefiero que llores conmigo a que ambos seamos unos idiotas que pretenden ser de piedra.-

-En eso somos iguales.-

Ambos se rodearon por el enternecedor momento y el cálido abrazo que se dispusieron a entregar al otro. Había algo en todo esto que quería hacer a Newt sonreír como un idiota, no solo porque estuviese en el privilegio de estar a solas con Thomas después de tanto tiempo, también había algo más… Era ácido y dulce a la vez, como si fuera algo que no debería sentir pero aun así sentía. Ambos se dejaron depender el uno en el otro, y ahí fue cuando Newt comprendió por completo lo que ya sabía, pero no se dignaba en admitir.

-Tommy…- llamó su atención. El aludido levantó su cabeza lentamente.

¿Por qué le molestaba verlo tan normal cuando él estaba tan descompuesto? ¿Por qué pensaba en él cuando necesitaba encontrar fuerzas para avanzar? ¿Por qué detestaba cuando Brenda lo miraba? era una respuesta tan sencilla que llegó a creer que él mismo era un estúpido, y quizás en verdad lo era.

-¿Hmmm?- musitó el de cabello negro.

No hubo tiempo alguno para pensar o procesar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Apenas si sus ojos pudieron enfocar algo entre las lágrimas que seguían atrapadas, y cuando lograron percibir el movimiento era demasiado tarde para emitir siquiera la palabra. Los labios de Newt se juntaron con los de Thomas suavemente. Thomas abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder responder de una forma distinta, sin ser capaz de responder en realidad. Una de las manos del rubio estaba sujetando su barbilla, mientras la otra le rodeaba una mejilla acariciándola con cariño. Todos sus sentimientos de pronto se sentían capaces de ser transmitidos con ese simple beso: su vergüenza, su pena, lo atesorado que era Tommy para él… esperaba que todo eso pudiera alcanzarlo.

Fue corto. Newt se alejó lentamente, sus ojos todavía entrecerrados y todavía tenía la ruta de sus lágrimas grabada en su cara. Thomas no entendía lo que había pasado hasta que él se alejó.

Newt estaba rojo hasta las orejas, apartó la vista y se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello. –… Lo s-siento…-

Thomas no pudo evitar llevarse una de sus manos a los labios. Sin apartar la vista de Newt, pasó uno de sus dedos por su boca, la cual recordaba un dulce contacto de hace unos segundos. ¡Había sido besado por Newt! Lo tenía completamente claro en su memoria. Su pecho correspondió a los repentinos nervios del momento al saltar erráticamente y acelerar su respiración, sus mejillas cumplieron su parte tiñéndose de rojo. Ya no tenía al chico en sus brazos, de hecho estaba a unos centímetros de distancia y parecía avergonzado, sin deseos de acercarse.

-Newt…- masculló el pelinegro.- Yo…

-¡No digas nada!- le interrumpió.- Hice lo que hice, y no quiero arrepentirme de ello. No es pena, no es nada de eso. Puede ser asqueroso para ti pero es lo que siento.-

Fue entonces cuando entendió lo que Brenda llamaba 'satisfacción personal'. Él no era el único que se sentía de ese modo, no era el único que se sentía encantado por la sonrisa de un chico o quería pasar más tiempo al lado de alguien del mismo sexo. Eso no significaba que no fuera extraño pero... seguían siendo sus sentimientos.

-Newt. ..- comenzó a llamar -Yo... sé que esto no es precisamente algo que un chico quiera oír de otro chico pero...-  
-Newt.- -Me he sentido así incluso en el Área, por más enfermo que parezca. - siguió interrumpiendo el rubio sin detenerse a escucharlo. -Newt.-  
-Ni siquiera espero que me correspondas ni nada...  
\- ¡Newt! -

Sin tener las agallas para responder de nuevo, Newt silenció su voz. Estaba rojo, completamente rojo y Thomas halló eso adorable. Demasiado adorable. Ahora fue él quien levantó su cabeza desde la barbilla y lo forzó a encararlo, Newt trató de negarse, más perdió el duelo contra Tommy.  
Ojos cafés chocolate se toparon con ojos azules, inundándose en su profundidad y los sentimientos que ambos compartían. En cierto modo, no había nada que decir. Newt ya lo sabía. Thomas ya lo sabía. Así que por esa vez, dejaron a sus labios hablar sin palabras, de una manera más dulce, que solo ellos compartían. Un silencioso baile rodeó a ambos chicos, brazos, manos y dedos se frenaban de caer en la camisa del otro, una que otra mano sacudía el cabello del otro y lo atraía a profundizar el beso. Suspiros, murmuros.《Newt.》 《 Thomas》Lo único que no cabía en ellos era la vergüenza. ¿Por qué avergonzarse? Al carajo la moralidad, lo que los otros pensasen. Ambos estaban dispuestos a sacrificar lo que sea por estar al lado del otro, ya lo habían demostrado en el camino. Lo único que había detenido a Thomas era el temor a que Newt no sintiera lo mismo, y lo que detuvo a Newt era que no lo había comprendido. Más esa noche, bajo la difuminada luz de las estrellas a punto de extinguirse en el cielo, ya no había nadie más. Ya no necesitaban que hubiera nadie más.

No había campo para las pesadillas.


End file.
